An Irrevocable Love
by Asher Knight
Summary: Charlotte or "Charlie" Adams never thought Harry Potter would ever notice Her but now that he has, her life is going to change drasatically. Set in their third year at Hogwarts. Harry/OC
1. Meeting On the Hogwarts Express

**A/N HI GUYS, THIS IS A NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON. I LOVE HARRY POTTER. THE SEVENTH MOVIE IS THE END OF MY CHILDHOOD, SO IN HONOR OF J.K. ROWLING FABULOUS SERIES I'M WRITING MY OWN POTTER OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K Rowling's Harry Potter series; only my OC.**

Chapter One: Meeting On the Hogwarts Express

Charlotte Adams let out a sigh. She was on the Hogwarts Express, headed off to her third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her dark black hair fell around her face, reaching just to her shoulders with bangs coving her eyes. Brown eyes went from her trunk packed with her stuff to the overhead where luggage was supposed to be stored.

"Alright Charlie, let's give it a shot," she muttered to herself, reaching for the handle on the trunk. The thing barely budged as Charlotte struggled with it. Barely reaching 5'1, she was a small thing and lifting that trunk was not an easy task. She was so distracted with her battle against the heavy luggage that she didn't notice the dark haired, green eyed boy walk in.

"Here, let me help you that," he said, picking up her trunk and storing it on the shelf.

"Thanks," she said, letting out a deep breath. She looked at her aid and a small gasp escaped her lips. Standing there was Harry Potter, the boy she had carried a torch for since her first year at Hogwarts but he had never noticed her despite the fact they had both been sorted into the same house. She wasn't the type to stick out among the crowd. She was painfully shy most of the time; only opening up to those close to her.

"Do you mind if me and my friends joined you," he asked. "Everywhere else is taken."

"No, I don't mind. Go ahead," Charlotte smiled nervously.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he said, sitting down and offering his hand.

"Ummm, I know," the brunette blushed. "We're in the same house. Charlotte Adams," she said, shaking his hand.

"Really," Harry asked surprised. "I've never seen you around."

"Yeah, I usually go unnoticed," said Charlotte, letting out a small laugh.

"Well, you won't go unnoticed by me anymore Charlotte," smiled Harry.

Charlotte's face went redder if that was possible. "Charlie," she muttered under her breath.

"Charlie," Harry repeated. "I like it. It suits you," he decided.

The compartment door slid open and a red headed boy and a brow haired girl walked in. "There you are mate. Found us a spot," asked the red head.

"Yeah, guys this is Charlotte. Charlie these are my friends, Ron and Hermione," Harry said, making the necessary introductions.

"Hi," Ron giving her a smile before sitting next to Harry.

"Pleasure," Hermione added before taking the seat next to Charlotte.

"Nice to meet to you both," said Charlotte. Of course she knew about the other two members of the golden trio. They had been Harry's best friends since his first year. Ronald Wesley came from a very large, very poor wizarding family but a happy family none the less, with parents that loved him and siblings that looked after him. Hermione Granger's parents were both muggles and worked as dentist and they were extremely proud of their daughter for being so special. Charlotte had never been as lucky. Her parents had died a few months after she was born fighting off a pair of death eaters in Diagon Alley. It was just before Voldemort had fallen and she was spent to live with her mother's parents in the United States. They hated what she was and thought she was a freak. They had never spoken to her mother after she got her letter and started attending Hogwarts and officially disowned her when she married her father, a wizard. They treated her like dirt and when she got her letter, they hated her even more.

"Ron and I actually need to step out a bit. We'll be back soon," Hermione announced before grabbing Ron's hand and leading them out of the compartment met.

"Those two are a thing, right," Charlotte asked, smiling at the two Gryffindors sneaking away to be alone.

"Yeah, they are and you'd think they'd be able to keep their hands off each other after an entire summer together," laughed Harry. "You don't have an accent," Harry noticed.

"No, I don't. I'm from the United States," she smiled.

Just then the doors slid open once again but it wasn't any student entering their compartment. It was something sinister. The room went dark and whatever it was, it was affecting Harry badly.

"Harry," Charlotte looked at him worried. She saw his eyes close, saw him faint. Then there was an almost blinding white light. Whatever it was it chased away the hooded figures, whatever they were. A man walked in. He was tall, wearing an old coat and carrying a briefcase.

"You two alright," he asked, spotting Charlotte kneeling on the floor next to Harry.

"I'm fine but something's wrong with Harry," she noticed a flicked of recognition in his eyes before his eyes landed on the boy.

"Here, help me get him up on the seat," the man ordered. She helped him move Harry and soon he was lying across the seat with his head resting in her lap. "He should be fine now that the dementors have moved on."

"Thank you…," she said, trailing off.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin. I'll be teaching at Hogwarts," he explained.

"Oh, so nice to meet you, Charlotte Adams," she smiled.

"Please to meet you Ms. Adams," Professor Lupin returned the smile with one his own.

"Professor, what are dementors and why didn't I faint when they got near and just Harry," asked Charlotte.

"Well I gather Mr. Potter has had to deal with a lot more than your average young wizard," Remus sighed. "Dementors are horrid creatures. They feed off our worst memories and our greatest fears. Harry's more affected by these creatures because, unfortunately, his memories are a lot worse than yours or mine."

"But why would the school allow such things near the students," she gasped.

"The ministry is forcing the school to keep them as extra security," Remus sneered.

"Against what," she asked.

A quiet moan brought Charlotte's attention back to the boy in her arms. "Harry," she exclaimed. Charlotte helped him sit up and noticed Professor Lupin pull out a bar of chocolate from his pocket. He broke off a piece and handed it to Harry.

"Eat this. Trust me, it helps," he handed the rest of it to Charlotte before heading back to his own compartment.

"He's right, this does help," said Harry, taking a large bite of chocolate. "Who was he?"

"He's Professor Lupin. He's going to be teaching this year," answered Charlotte. "Are you sure you don't want some more?"

"No, I'm fine really," Harry said, passing on the chocolate. "You wouldn't happen to know what those things were, would you."

"Professor said they're called dementors. I've heard of them but I've never seen one until now. They're supposed to be the guards of the wizard prison, Azkaban. They feed off our worst memories and our deadliest fears," Charlotte explained. "Professor Lupin said they affected you worse because you're memories are worse than ours."

"Yeah, figures I'd be different then everyone else," Harry scoffed, staring out the window.

"Do you want to talk about it," asked Charlotte.

"No, no t really," Harry replied, not even looking at her anymore. Quietly, she took his hand in hers. After first Charlotte thought he was going to shake her off but instead he gave her hand a gently squeeze. "Thanks," he whispered.

An hour later the train pulled into Hogwarts. Students stared gathering their luggage and filing out. A sense of joy filled Harry as his thoughts turned to returning to the huge castle that had become his home away from home.

"So I guess I'll see you later," Charlotte smiled. "You probably want to go find Ron and Hermione."

"Actually, how about you and I share a carriage? I'm pretty sure Ron and Hermione are off somewhere on their own now. It's not like they came back," laughed Harry.

"I'd like that," she smiled as they walked off to find their ride up to the castle.

"Charlie, Can I ask you a question," Harry asked as he sat across from her in carriage.

"Ask away," she smiled in encouragement.

"You knew who I was-who I am, so why are you treating me so…normal," Harry asked curiously. "You're not acting like most girls would."

"Well," Charlotte let out a nervous laugh, "I figured you had enough girls fawning over you but not a lot of friends."

"I think it's safe to say I can add one more name to my list of friends," Harry smiled and kissed her cheek. Charlotte prayed he didn't notice the bright red blush spreading to her cheeks. Harry Potter had kissed her; even if it was on cheek.

The carriages came to a stop and a few feet away they could hear Hagrid guiding the nervous little first years. "Remember when that was us," Harry laughed.

"Yes, it was horrid," Charlotte exclaimed. "I was so nervous. At one point, I thought they would tell me they made a mistake and send me home."

"Really, I thought the same thing," Harry said, understanding her fears. "I was afraid I was behind all the other students," he admitted. "You probably know the story. I was raised by my mother's muggle sister and her husband. They're dreadful people but they're the only family I have."

"My parents died a few months before you stopped Voldemort. My father's parents had already passed away so I was sent to live with my mother's muggle parents. They hated me," Charlotte admitted sadly. "You could image what they thought of me…a freak and a burden."

"I know the feeling," he took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

Harry held Charlotte's hand the whole way into the Castle and when they entered the Great Hall, he steered her towards two empty seats across from Ron and Hermione so that they could sit next to each other. Only Hermione, being as observant as she was, noticed the two hold hands.

"Harry," she smiled knowing at her best friend.

"What Hermione," Harry asked, knowing she was going to bring this up later.

"Nothing, sorry you had to be on your know on the train. I told Ron we should had back but he got caught up in Fred and George's newest prank," she sighed. "Planning on using it on Malfoy I suppose."

"That's alright," laughed Harry.

As usual, before the feast was served Professor Dumbledore made his annual speech. Welcoming the new students and giving them a strict warning about wandering in the Forbidden Forest; noticeably eyeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he spoke. He also explained that the ministry was forcing the school to house the dementors as guards to "protect" the students. Everyone knew this was in light of Sirius Black's recent escape from Azkaban; the first successful escape in history. Professor Lupin was introduced as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and the entire Gryffindor table erupted in applause when Hagrid was announced to be their new Care of Magical Creatures professor.

"Ron, would you slow down. The food isn't going anywhere," Hermione exclaimed; rolling her eyes at the mouthful of food Ron had in his mouth.

Harry and Charlotte just laughed at the two. Dinner passed along quietly and soon they were being escorted to their common rooms by the prefects. As the students began leaving the Great Hall, Harry took hold of Charlotte's hand once again.

A fire had already been started to keep the warm just like every year. It was welcoming for Harry to be back in Gryffindor tower with the rest of his housemates.

"So tomorrow we get our classes," Charlotte laughed at the groan Harry let out when she mentioned classes. "Potions?"

"Exactly, Snape hates me," Harry sighed.

"I think that's every Gryffindor and believe it or not I'm actually pretty good at potions. Let me know if you need any help but then again you have Hermione," Charlotte shrugged.

"Thanks Charlie. I might take you up on your offer. Hermione hates helping me and Ron-says we should try to do our work on our own," Harry told her.

"Well, goodnight Harry," she told him before climbing up the stairs to the girls beds.

"Night Charlie," whispered Harry as he watched her leave.

**So that was my first shot at a Harry Potter fic. Let me know what you guys think. R and R.**


	2. Author's Note

**A/N HI EVERYONE! THIS **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE IS JUST FOR A **

**FEW ANNOUCEMENTS. FIRST OFF, I ADDED A **

**FEW BANNERS AND I'LL BE ADDING A FEW MORE SO IF **

**YOU'VE NEVER VOTED FOR A FAVORITE THE POLL IS STILL UP ON **

**MY PROFILE AS WELL AS THE LINKS TO ALL OF MY CURRENT BANNERS SO **

**ANYONE CAN STILL VOTE IF THEY HAVEN'T ALREADY. SECONDLY**

**I'M GOING TO BE REGULARY POSTING UPDATES ON MY **

**PROFILE AS TO HOW FAR ALONG I AM WITH**

**NEW CHAPTERS SO YOU GUYS **

**KNOW WHEN THE THE NEXT **

**UPDATES WILL BE. **

**I'VE ALREADY **

**UPDATED MY **

**PROFILE. **

**XOXO**

**ASH-**

**PS IN CASE NO ONE HAS NOTICED**

**I CHANGED MY MY PEN NAME FROM KRIS TO**

**ASHER BUT IT IS ME. =)**


	3. Hogsmeade, Boggarts, and Quidditch

**Damon'sOneTrueLove – Glad I was able to inspire you. I can't wait to read more of your Harry Potter story. **

**Amy – Thanks for the review. Hope to get more from you soon**

**Athena Dragonseeker21 – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. **

_**RECAP:**_

_Harry held Charlotte's hand the whole way into the Castle and when they entered the Great Hall, he steered her towards two empty seats across from Ron and Hermione so that they could sit next to each other. Only Hermione, being as observant as she was, noticed the two hold hands. _

"_Harry," she smiled knowing at her best friend. _

"_What Hermione," Harry asked, knowing she was going to bring this up later. _

"_Nothing, sorry you had to be on your know on the train. I told Ron we should had back but he got caught up in Fred and George's newest prank," she sighed. "Planning on using it on Malfoy I suppose."_

"_That's alright," laughed Harry. _

_As usual, before the feast was served Professor Dumbledore made his annual speech. Welcoming the new students and giving them a strict warning about wandering in the Forbidden Forest; noticeably eyeing Harry, Ron, and Hermione as he spoke. He also explained that the ministry was forcing the school to house the dementors as guards to "protect" the students. Everyone knew this was in light of Sirius Black's recent escape from Azkaban; the first successful escape in history. _

"_Ron, would you slow down," Hermione exclaimed; rolling her eyes at the mouthful of food Ron had in his mouth. _

_Harry and Charlotte just laughed at the two. Dinner passed along quietly and soon they were being escorted to their common rooms by the prefects. As the students began leaving the Great Hall, Harry took hold of Charlotte's hand once again. _

_A fire had already been started to keep the warm just like every year. It was welcoming for Harry to be back in Gryffindor tower with the rest of his housemates. _

"_So tomorrow we get our classes," Charlotte laughed at the groan Harry let out when she mentioned classes. "Worried about Potions?"_

"_Exactly, Snape hates me," Harry sighed. _

"_I think that's every Gryffindor and believe it or not I'm actually pretty good at potions. Let me know if you need any help but then again you have Hermione," Charlotte shrugged. _

"_Thanks Charlie. I might take you up on your offer. Hermione hates helping me and Ron-says we should try to do our work on our own," Harry told her. _

"_Well, goodnight Harry," she told him before climbing up the stairs to the girls beds. _

"_Night Charlie," whispered Harry as he watched her leave. _

- Chapter Two: Hogsmeade, Boggarts and Quidditch -

Schedules were being passed out the next morning when Harry and Ron came down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione waved them over. "Good morning," she greeted them happily.

"Morning Hermione," Ron replied before busying himself with piling food onto his plate.

Harry's eye moved down the table, looking for Charlotte. She was sitting at the other end, chatting with two other third year girls. "Eat up mate, mum never stops complaining about the muggles are underfeeding you," said Ron.

"Ron's right Harry; well in his own way. What are you looking for," asked Hermione, catching on to his wandering eyes.

"Nothing," he replied all too quickly.

"Hey Potter," a pompous voice called out. Turning around, Harry spotted Draco Malfoy accompanied by his two oversized goons. "The dementors are coming! The dementors are coming," Draco shouted, feigning fear.

"Just ignore him Harry," Hermione told him; scowling in Malfoy's direction.

Thankfully Professor McGonagall chose that moment to appear, carrying what appeared to be their schedules in hand. "Potter, here are your classes," she said, handing him a sheet of paper. "Weasley, Granger, here are yours as well," she said, handing Ron and Hermione similar sheets before moving on to the other students.

"Let's see then," Ron snatched Harry and Hermione's schedules. "Blimey Hermione, this is insane. How are you going to be two classes at the same time," Ron exclaimed, looking up from her schedule.

"Give me that," she hissed, snatching the paper out of his hands. Hermione shoved it into her book bag and rushed out of the Great Hall to class.

"I keep tell you mate, she's mental," Ron said, shaking his head. "Harry, are you listening," Ron asked, noticing Harry staring off down the table.

"Right, sorry mate," Harry said. "What were you saying?"

"Never mind," Ron laughed. "Let's get to class."

"Harry," a voice called out. He turned around and spotted Charlie walking towards him.

"You guys go on," he told his friends, waiting for Charlie to catch up.

"Charlie," he smiled nervously. "Hi."

"Hi, listen I wanted to ask you something," she told him. "Ummm, are you going to the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?"

Uh no actually, I can't because I wasn't able to get my permission slip signed," he admitted embarrassed.

"Oh," she said, seeming disappointed.

"Yeah," Harry said frowning.

"Well I was really hoping we could have gone together," said Charlie. "Maybe next time," she asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Harry agreed.

"Well I'll see you late," said Charlie, leaning in and kissing his cheek before heading off.

Two days later Charlie was lining up with the rest of the third years waiting to visit the local wizarding village. "Hey Ron, hi Hermione," she said smiling at Harry's friends.

"Exciting isn't," Hermione smiled. "I read Hogsmeade is the last entirely magical community left."

"Yes it is," Charlie laughed. "I just wish Harry could have come."

"So do we," Ron agreed.

Do to Ron's insistence, their first stop was Honeydukes. Most of the third years were there was well, sampling all of the extraordinary treats. Ron was drooling as his eyes went to each separate display.

"He's really enjoying himself isn't he," laughed Charlie.

"Of course he is," Hermione said, shaking his head. "So I couldn't help but notice you fancy Harry, don't you?"

An obvious blush spread to Charlie's cheeks. She couldn't believe she was so transparent. "You noticed that huh," she said trying to get her blush under control.

"I think he likes you too," Hermione smiled.

What Charlie and Hermione didn't know that Harry had heard their entire conversation. Hidden under his invisibility cloak, Harry had snuck into Hogsmeade to see Charlie. Careful as not to been seen, Harry made his way out of the shop. He needed to figure out what he was going to say to Charlie, how he was going to ask her to be with him.

The door to Hogsmeade opened and Charlie stepped out. Harry watched her slip on her mittens and wrap her scarf her neck. Making a rash decision, Harry ran up and pulled Charlie into the back alley of the shop. "What the - ," Charlie almost screamed but stopped herself when Harry pulled off his cloak. "Harry," she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Realizing what she was doing she let go and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you actually," admitted Harry.

"How did you even get here," she asked smiling.

"It's a long story," said Harry.

"Well I'm glad you came," Charlotte told him.

They spent the rest of the day together, walking through the village. Charlie was showing Harry the shrieking Shack when Malfoy, Goyle and Crabbe found them.

"What's this Potter? House shopping are we," Malfoy sneered.

"Harry let's just go," whispered Charlie.

Charlie tried to step past Malfoy but he just moved to get in her way. "And where do you think you're going," Malfoy sneered. In a flash Harry had his wand out and pointed at Malfoy's throat. "Go ahead Potter. I dare you to try," glared Malfoy.

"You're not worth it," said Charlie, grabbing Harry's hand. She didn't let go even though they were well away from the Slytherins.

"Thanks…for back there," Harry told her.

"It was really nothing," Charlie blushed. "I know you could have handled yourself against Malfoy but I figured it best to avoid starting anything since you're not supposed to be here."

"I would hate to see the look on McGonagall's face," laughed Harry.

"Which means we should be getting you back up to the castle before anyone else sees you," Charlie said reluctantly.

"Yeah, you right," but from the sound of his voice Harry didn't want their day to end any more than Charlie did.

"You know what, I think I've had enough of Hogsmeade," Charlotte said, smiling as she followed Harry down the passage.

"You sure you didn't want to stay," Harry asked as they started back. "You seem like you were having a lot of fun."

"I was," she admitted. "But only because I was with you."

No one noticed Harry and Charlie sneaked back up to the castle under his cloak. They were lucky since most of the students were still at Hogsmeade the hall was completely disserted.

"Would you like to take a walk down to the lake," Harry asked hopefully.

"I'd love to," smiled Charlie.

"So that was some lesson this morning," Charlie said.

"Yeah, it was," agreed Harry.

The moon was directly over the lake now; making it almost like a mirror.

"I always love it here so much," Charlie admitted, "more than home. You must think I'm completely tragic."

Harry stopped walking and took both of her hands in his. "Tragic," he asked skeptically. When Charlie nodded Harry shook his head, "more like tragically beautiful."

It always surprised her how easy it was for Harry to make her blush. "No, I'm not," she denied. "You're just very sweet." Leaning up on her toes, Charlie gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

"Seriously, I'm being completely honest," defended Harry.

"Like I said you're sweet," she said walking ahead.

"I've always felt the same about Hogwarts," Harry admitted catching up to her. "My aunt and uncle never wanted me."

"We're quite a pair," Charlie sighed. "I take it you spend Christmas at school as well."

"Yeah, this year too," said Harry.

They were walking along the lake when Charlie tripped and her legs gave out. Harry tried to catch her fall but ended up tumbling down with her. His arms went around her to soften her fall.

Harry found himself not wanting to get up, staring into her eyes. Keeping his weight off of her with one hand, he used the other to push her bangs out of her eyes. Harry leaned in and Charlie felt the lightest touch of his lips on hers. "What was that," Charlie asked.

"I'm sorry," Harry said nervously. "I - ," Charlie cut him off with a kiss. Her hands ran through his dark hair and she felt him deepen the kiss while pulled her closer.

Harry pulled back to ask, "You're not mad?"

"Potter, I've fancied you since last year," she blushed.

"So you wouldn't be opposed to being my girlfriend," he asked hopefully.

She leaned up and kissed him again before answering, "No, I wouldn't but do you think we can get up now?"

"Oh sorry," Harry apologized and helped Charlie up.

"It's alright," she laughed, not letting go out his hand.

The two kept stealing glances at each other as they walked back towards the castle. A shiver went down Charlie's spin as they snuck past the dementors at the door. They had to be the most vile creatures created. Harry felt Charlie give his hand a gentle squeeze and pulled him forward faster. With one final kiss goodnight, the newly formed couple went off to their own beds.

"There you are mate," said Ron when Harry walked into the boy's dorm. "Hermione and I bought you treats from Honeydukes."

"I've been around," Harry answered vaguely. "So I take it you enjoyed yourself?"

"Bloody amazing, it was," exclaimed Ron, "never seen so much chocolate in my entire life."

Harry shook his head laughing. "Sorry you were stuck here by yourself Harry," Ron said sympathetically.

"Really it's alright. More than alright actually," explained Harry. "I spent the day with Charlie. We're together now."

"Congrats mate," grinned, "but wasn't she at Hogsmeade with us? How did you spend the day with her?" Harry told Ron how Fred and George had given him the Marauder's map. "Can't believe they gave it to you and not me," Ron exclaimed. "I'm their brother!"

Both boys got ready for bed and were soon off to sleep; just like the rest of the school. The next morning Harry waited for Harry outside the Great Hall. He had already told Hermione the news and had sent her and Ron ahead to save them seats at the table.

"Hi," a soft voice spoke up behind him. Harry looked up to see Charlie walking over, dressed in their standard Gryffindor robes.

"Hello," Harry smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

Charlie blushed as Harry led her inside the Great Hall. It seemed as if everyone was starting at them.

"There are Ron and Hermione," said Harry.

Harry's friends were sweet; trying to get to know Charlie better. Ron told Charlie about his family's trip to Egypt over the summer.

It was bloody fantastic," Ron went on. "Lots of tombs and mummies."

"Sounds so exciting" smiled Charlie.

"That's unless you live with Ron and spent all summer hearing about it," a voice cut in. Fred and George Weasley appeared identical frowns on their faces. "Fred and George Weasley," Fred said, smiling at Charlie, "and who may I ask is this?"

"This is my girlfriend Charlotte Adams," said Harry, noticeably wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Well you must be special to tempt our little Harry," George grinned.

"Honestly you two,' Hermione frowned. "You're embarrassing poor Charlie."

"Sorry," they both said in unison, making Charlie laugh.

When Harry, Ron and Charlie entered their Defense against the Dark Arts class there was a large trunk locked and placed in the center of the room with all of the desks moved aside.

"Good morning class," Professor Lupin announced. "Today's lesson is going to be quite exciting. You are all going to face your worst fear." Whispers erupted between the students. Some looked more worried than others. "Now let me explain. In this trunk is a boggart," Remus said, tapping on the trunk with his wand. "Boggarts like small dark places like this trunk but I think I should also explain exactly what they are. Boggarts are shape-shifters that turn into what you fear most. No one knows what a boggart looking like when alone but as soon as I release it from this trunk it will turn into your greatest fear. Now Mr. Longbottom, would you please help I demonstrate the boggart banishing charm to the class," Remus asked Neville.

"M-me," the poor boy stuttered nervously.

"Not to worry Neville. You see we already have a huge advantage over this particular boggart. Harry, have you spotted it," asked Remus.

"Er – because there are all of us in the room it won't know what shape to take," answered Harry.

"Exactly," Remus beamed. "It is always best to have at least one other person in company when dealing with a boggart," Remus explained. "The charm that repels boggarts is simple but requires complete concentration and most importantly laughter. Repeat after me _ridiculous_."

"_Ridiculous_," the class repeated.

"Very good," Remus nodded in approval. "Now Neville, you live with your grandmother yes?" Neville nodded. "Good, I want you to picture her clothing. What does she usually wear?"

"She wears a bright yellow sundress with flowers and a huge straw gardening hat," said Neville.

"Excellent and what do you fear most Neville," Remus asked. Neville muttered something but no one was able to hear it. "Come again? I couldn't hear you Neville."

"Professor Snape," Neville admitted.

"I see," said Remus. "Neville when I open this trunk the boggart with take the form of Professor Snape. I want you to picture him in your grandmother's clothes and say the charm," Remus instructed.

The entire class burst out laughing at the very thought of their despised Potions professor dressed in Neville Longbottom's grandmother's clothes.

"Ready Neville," asked Remus.

"I guess," Neville answered, looking as if he was about to run out of the room at any moment.

Remus flicked his wand and the lock on the trunk snapped open. Mist began to pour out of it but then it took shape and Professor Snape stood before the class, scowling at Neville.

"_Ridiculous_," Neville shouted with determination. Suddenly Snape was wearing an awful sundress with a rather large hat on. The room filled with laughter.

"Alright, who's next," Remus asked cheerfully.

Ron was next and as soon as the lock clicked open again a huge spider emerged. "_Ridiculous_," Ron stuttered. The spider's legs disappeared.

Harry was next but as soon as he stepped forward Remus cut him off. The boggart was now a strange white orb. "_Ridiculous_," Remus said lazily. Within minutes he had the boggart locked back on the trunk. "That's enough for today. You're all dismissed," Remus sighed.

Harry was taken back. Professor Lupin had jumped in front of him to stop the boggart from turning into his fear. "Well that was strange," Charlie whispered as they walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah," Harry frowned.

The next morning there were no classes. It was the first quidditch match of the year; Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Oliver Wood was monitoring all of the players, making sure they ate a full breakfast. "Come on Potter, you need your strength and I need my seeker," Wood scolded.

"He's right Harry. You should eat something," Charlie said gently. Harry nodded and scooped up a fork full of eggs.

The weather was cold and foggy, not the best conditions for flying. The players took off. Harry's eyes immediately began searching for the snitch. Suddenly the sky became darker and an eerie mist spread over the field. The dementors had come. Suddenly Charlie spotted Harry; falling to the ground from at least hundred feet up.


	4. Fallen

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. I finally got a break. Hope you all love this new chapter. **

**Recap: **

_The next morning there were no classes. It was the first quidditch match of the year; Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Oliver Wood was monitoring all of the players, making sure they ate a full breakfast. "Come on Potter, you need your strength and I need my seeker," Wood scolded._

_"He's right Harry. You should eat something," Charlie said gently. Harry nodded and scooped up a fork full of eggs._

_The weather was cold and foggy, not the best conditions for flying. The players took off. Harry's eyes immediately began searching for the snitch. Suddenly the sky became darker and an eerie mist spread over the field. The dementors had come. Suddenly Charlie spotted Harry; falling to the ground from at least hundred feet up._

- Chapter Three: Fallen –

"When can we see him," Charlotte asked anxiously. She, Ron, and Hermione had been waiting in the hospital wing for the last hour while Madam Pomfrey checked on Harry. The fall had been terrible. Charlotte had feared the worst when she ran down to the pitch.

"Everything will be okay," Hermione told her, giving Charlotte a hug.

"Yeah, Harry's stronger than this. Just watch, Madman Pomfrey will have them good as new," said Ron.

"I hope so," Charlie agreed.

The door opened and Madam Pomfrey stepped out. "Mr. Potter is going to be fine," she told them. "He needs to rest but he should expect to be out and about in a week."

"Can we go in and see him," asked Charlotte.

"Alright, you can go see Mr. Potter but please make sure he rests and does not try to sneak out of bed," Pomfrey told them.

"I doubt Harry would try to do such a thing," said Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, in the last three years that boy has ended up in my hospital wing after battling a professor controlled by the dark lord, taken on a fully grown basilisk, and now fallen thousands of feet off a broom after being attacked by dementors," Pomfrey said seriously. "I have learned to never underestimate Mr. Potter."

"I'll make sure he stays put," Charlotte assured the healer. Charlie rushed in to Harry's bed, the last in the row of small cots. "Hey, how are you feeling," she asked, when Harry spotted her.

"I've been better. Did we win the match," asked Harry.

"Er, I'm sorry baby," said Charlotte, taking hold of his hand. "We lost. Malfoy caught the snitch, although nobody really seemed to care. They were all too worried about you."

"It's my fault we lost," Harry sighed.

"No, Harry no one blames you. It was the dementors. You should have see Dumbledore. He was furious."

"Really," he asked.

"Yeah, he was the one that got rid of them and besides, we haven't lost the cup yet. It was only one match," Charlotte explained. "Ummm, Harry there's one more thing."

"What's wrong," asked Harry.

"When you fell, your broom it a tree," she told him.

"So it can be fixed right," Harry asked worried.

"Harry, it was the whomping willow," said Charlotte solemnly.

"What am I going to do for the rest of the year," Harry panicked.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can borrow one of the school brooms," his girlfriend said softly.

"It's not the same," he muttered solemnly.

"Let's not think about that right now," smiled Charlotte. "You nearly scared me to death today, you know."

"I know. I'm sorry love." Charlotte smiled at the new nickname.

"It's alright. You just get better," she said, leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Alright, visiting hours are over," Madam Pomfrey announced as she walked into the room. "Mr. Potter needs his rest."

"I'll come see you after dinner," Charlotte said before giving him a quick kiss. Harry watched as his girlfriend gathered her book bag and left.

Charlotte ran down the hall; eager to see Harry before everyone went off to bed. She had promised to visit him after dinner but Professor Snape had given her detention. Hopefully she would be able to still see Harry. She let out a groan when she saw the lights off in the infirmary. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry and decided to see him anyway. She carefully slipped into the room and walked over to his bed.

"Harry," she whispered, sitting down on his bed.

"Charlie," he whispered half asleep.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm so late," she told him.

"It's alright but you didn't have to sneak down here to see me. What if you get caught," asked Harry.

"You worry too much," Charlotte laughed; rolling her eyes and then added, "How many times have you been caught out of bed after curfew?"

"Fair enough," Harry sighed, leaning back against his pillow.

"Harry, can I ask you something," Charlotte asked softly.

"Anything," he answered with a smile.

"What do you see…when the dementors are near," she asked.

"Charlie," he said shaking his head. "I can't tell you that. I couldn't bare it if you starting looking at me like how everyone else I know does."

"Like how," asked Charlotte.

"Like I'm some sad little orphan or worse, this great hero," admitted Harry.

"To me you'll always be just Harry, my Harry," Charlotte told him, finally getting a smile out of her boyfriend.

"I don't really see anything," he admitted. "Just voices. I hear my mum. She's begging for my life." Charlotte could feel the pain in his voice; feel how hard it was for Harry to tell her his. She lay down next to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did I tell you that Wood nearly cried when he say your Nimbus after we managed to get its remains from the whomping willow," Charlotte whispered. Harry laughed. The thought of his stern quidditch captain nearly in tears was hard to imagine.

"Ms. Adams, what are you doing here," an all too familiar voice yelled.


	5. The Legacy of the Marauders

**A/N Hi everyone. I know it's been awhile**

**since my last update. Thank you for all of those who are still**

**reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome. I'm already starting on the next chapter**

**so expect a new chapter soon. Also please check out my blog. There are alot**

**of great banners posted for my stories. **

**Thanks again**

**xoxo**

**Ash**

* * *

-:+:- Chapter Four: The Legacy of the Marauders -:+:-

Charlotte fell of the bed in surprise, landing on the ground with a thud. Madame Pomfrey stood before them with a disappointed look on her face.

"I'm sorry," said Charlotte, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm promised Harry I would visit after dinner but I got help up in detention. I tried to make here before curfew."

"Very well, I'll let it go this time," Pomfrey said sternly. "But remember Ms. Adams that students are strictly forbidden out of bed this late and I shall advise you never to be caught in such a predicament again. I believe Mr. Potter does that enough times for the entire school."

"Yes ma'am," said Charlotte, staring down at her feet.

"I suppose since you are already out of bed and violating the rules, it would do any harm to allow you and Mr. Potter and few minutes to visit," said the nurse, smiling at the two students.

"Thank you," Harry said, giving her a smile. Pomfrey wished them a good night before leaving to allow the couple a few minutes of privacy.

"You're keeping those," Charlotte asked, pointed the saddened remains of Harry's Nimbus 2000 broomstick.

"Um, yeah," Harry said silently. "I can't get rid of it. It was my first broomstick."

"It must have been very special," Charlotte said lightly, lying down next to Harry on his bed with her head on his chest.

"Yeah, it was," he admitted. "I remember the day I got it. McGonagall had it ordered for me. She could have given me one of the school's brooms but I think she was desperate to see Slytherin lose for once."

Charlotte had to laugh at that. She would have put it past Professor McGonagall. She was also at every match, supporting Gryffindor more than any other house.

"Funny thing is, I have Malfoy to thank for getting me that broomstick in the first place," Harry mulled over; an amused smile on his lips.

"I remember hearing about that," Charlotte recalled. "I heard something about two getting into a fight on broomsticks."

Harry let out a laugh at that. "Hardly," he chuckled. "Neville was showing us the present his grandmother had sent him when Malfoy, being the git he is, took off with it on his broom. I went after him to get it back and it hurls the bloody things straight into the castle wall but I was able to catch it in time. You should have seen the look on McGonagall's face when I caught."

"No wonder you got out punishment," laughed Charlotte.

"Yeah, she ran out, grabbed me by the arm and took me straight to Wood," Harry explained. "She pulled him out right in the middle of class."

"You'll figure something out Harry," she said reassuringly. "You won't be out of the game for long."

"I hope you're right," Harry agreed.

"Alright Ms. Adams, I believe it is time you were off to your own bed," Pomfrey announced, making her return.

"Yes ma'am," she agreed. Charlotte gave Harry a quick kiss before heading off to Gryffindor door; less Pomfrey changed her mind about her punishment for being out of bed after hours.

"And off to sleep with you now Mr. Potter," ordered Pomfrey. "You will be out of here soon in enough in the morning."

"Good night," Harry nodded.

The next morning could not have sooner for Harry. He was glad to finally be out of the infirmary. There was only one week remaining until Christmas holidays began, and although he would be remaining at Hogwarts, it did put everyone in the Christmas spirit. There was one last Hogsmeade tripped planned before the students returned to their homes for the holidays.

Ron was in common room reading a quidditch book. "Hey mate, finally let out you then," he asked.

"Yeah, glad to be back," Harry sighed.

"What's wrong Harry," asked Ron, noticing his friends sullen expression Harry explained how there was another Hogsmeade

"Sorry you can't come mate," said Ron, giving Harry a light pat on the back. "Are you sure McGonagall can't let you join us?"

"No, I've already asked," Harry answered with a frown. "I don't know what I'm going to do. There's no way I'm going to be able to get Charlie a proper Christmas present if I can't go into Hogsmeade."

"You could always use your invisibility cloak," suggested Ron. "It worked the last time."

"I'm going to try but I'm sure I'm going to have such good luck a second time," said Harry.

"You'll figure something out mate," said Ron.

"Hello Harry," Fred and George, Ron's brothers, called out.

Harry had been walking down the hall when the boys called out him from their place near the stairwell. "Hey guys, what are you two up to," he asked.

Well out of the goodness of our heart, we have decided to pass along to you the secret of our success," smirked Fred. "Early Christmas present for you."

"What are you going on about," asked Harry.

"This," said George, pulling out a large scrap of parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Fred, pointing his wand at the center of the parchment.

Harry took a closer look as ink began to appear on the parchment. "_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs purveyors of aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present The Marauder's Map_," read Harry.

"We owe them so much," said Fred, letting out a sigh.

"It's Hogwarts," exclaimed Harry. "And is that…"

"Dumbledore," Fred smirked.

"Passing in his office," added Fred.

"And that's a passage way out of the castle," exclaimed Harry.

"Straight to Honeydukes cellar," smirked George.

"So this is how you two have been getting by all these years," laughed Harry.

"And now we're passing it on to you young Harry," said Fred.

"See you at Honeydukes," George winked.

Harry quickly tucked the map into his bag as the twins headed down to join the last groups of students off the Hogsmeade. He would have to wait until the hall with the passage way empty but thanks to the twins he now had a way to get into the village again. He rushed up to the tower and exchanged his bag for his invisibility cloak. After a quick check of the map to make sure the halls were empty, Harry slipped on his cloak and headed off. The passage that Fred and George had recommended was located behind the statue of the one-eyed witch and it led straight into the cellar of Honeydukes, the sweets shop Ron had gone on and on about. Standing in front of the statue, Harry tried to figure out how he was supposed to open the passage. He took out the map once more and noticed there was now a new figure that read "_Harry Potter"_. It was standing in front of the statue. Then he noticed the figure tap the statue with his wand. Pulling out his wand, Harry tried tapping the statue but nothing happened. He looked down at the map again and noticed the enchantment "_Dissendium_". Tapping the statue again with his wand, this time he also whispered _"Dissendium"_. The statue's hump immediately began to open and it revealed a narrow passage. Taking one last look down both ends of the corridor, Harry stepped through and was immediately engulfed by darkness. _"Lumos," _he whispered, causing the tip of his wand to shine a decent amount of light to guide his way.

Harry must have traveled at least a mile down the passage until he noticed it becoming slightly less and less compact. Finally he reached the end where a trap door was waiting. He pushed it open and, after pulling himself up into the room, noticed stacks of boxes all labeled with different names of what he presumed where the sweets the shop sold. Harry made sure to slip on his cloak before climbing the steps up into the shop.

Ron and Hermione were looking through the assortment of treats, trying to decide what treats Harry would like.

"What about those," asked Ron, pointing to the blood lollipops, each were labeled with different blood types; obviously the different flavors.

"No I think those are meant for vampires," said Hermione. "What about chocolate crickets," she suggested.

"Nah, I don't think Harry would like those," said Ron.

"Definitely not," a voice whispered behind them.

"Harry," Hermione gasped, as he took off his cloak. "What are you doing here!"

"Never mind that," Ron chuckled. "Glad you're here mate."

More students were filing in. Obviously Honeydukes was one of the more popular shops. Deciding they would rather not risk someone spotting Harry, the trio left the shop and slipped back out into the cold outside. Harry explained the map and the passage ways Fred and George had shown him as they walk down the village observing all the shops.

"But why didn't they tell me about how," exclaimed Ron. "I'm their brother."

"That's beside the point Ron. Harry's not going to keep the map is he," said Hermione, giving Harry a pointed look.

"Why not," Harry protested. "Fred and George have had it for years and nothing's happened."

"Oh fine," snapped Hermione.

"Let's get a round of butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," Ron suggested, trying to ease the tension.

"Alright," agreed Harry. Hermione needed in agreement.

There was a carriage stationed outside the small bar when Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the establishment. They also spotted Professor McGonagall and Hagrid as well along with Madame Rosmerta, the Keeping a distant to stay out of sight, they watched as the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge exited the carriage. Curious as ever, Harry slipped on his cloak and followed the adults into the bar. Madame Rosmerta led them to a little room in the back of the bar. It had a little fireplace that had a warm fire going along with four armchairs.

"Good afternoon Rosmerta," said the minister, tipping his hat to her.

"Hello minister," the bar owner greeting.

"Minerva, Hagrid," he said, getting the others.

And then as Harry listened in on their conversation, he received the shock of his life. Sirius Black was after him. He had been his father's best friend during their time at Hogwarts and he betrayed them. And then the final hit:

"You realize Cornelius that even to this day, Sirius Black remains Harry Potter's godfather," Professor McGonagall said solemnly.

Harry quickly made his way out of the bar before he was discovered. He rushed past Ron and Hermione before they had a clue he had even left. Harry broke out into a run as soon as his footsteps were out of earshot and ran to the Shrieking Shack. He leaned against the large brown fence that bordered the building; his breathing hard and his heart pounding.

Deciding he would rather not risk being caught, Harry slipped on the cloak and headed back to Honeydukes. Harry eased his way through the passage and back out through the witches hump. He walked up the empty corridors to the tower and gave the fat lady the password into the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry," a cheerful voice called out. Charlie was sitting in one of the good armchairs, seated by a lit fire. "What's wrong," she asked, noticing the look of anger on his face.

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Don't give me that Potter," Charlie snapped. She let out a frustrated sigh. "I know something's wrong Harry."

"He was their friend," Harry shouted, finally letting it all out. "He was their friend and he betrayed them; sold them out to Voldemort!" Charlie didn't need to ask who Harry was talking about. She just wrapped her arms around him and tried to comfort him.


	6. The Woes of Hagrid and Buckbeak

-:+:- Chapter Five: The Woes of Hagrid and Buckbeak -:+:-

"Harry promise me, promise me you won't go after Sirius," Charlotte begged.

"I don't reckon I'll have to look very hard," Harry said dryly. "He's suppose to be after me remember."

"No," Charlotte exclaimed. "Harry please, if something happened to you…I love you Harry."

Harry did not say anything which unnerved Charlie. Going after Sirius Black would be the stupidest thing Harry could do and knowing him that was exactly what he was going to do. Harry put on his cloak and started heading up to the school with Charlie following silently behind him; a worried expression glooming over her face.

The next day Harry, Hermione, Ron and Charlotte excitedly made their way down to the edge of the forest for Hagrid's first Care of Magical creatures class. Along with excited, however; all four of them were worried about what Hagrid had planned for the class. Their thoughts all went to the dragon he had tried to secretly raise at school and the huge spider, Aragog that he had released into the Forbidden Forest.

"Alright, gather round everyone," Hagrid's loud voice boomed. "I've got a great lesson planned for you."

"Hagrid, what is that thing," Hermione exclaimed.

"This is Buckbeak," Hagrid laughed. "He's a hippogriff.

The beast had the front legs, wings, and head of a giant eagle with the hind legs and tail of a horse. It had a grey colored beak and large, bright orange eyes. Charlotte felt a shiver run down her spin as she noticed the large talons on the beast's front legs.

"Don't be shy," said Hagrid. "Who wanted to go first?"

Clearly all of the other students were just as unnerved by the large hippogriff as well. "I can't believe they're actually letting this great idiot teach," Malfoy sneered. "Wait 'til my father hears about this."

Not wanting Malfoy to disrupt Hagrid's first day and cause trouble for him, Harry stepped forward and said, "I'll do it."

"Right, good on you Harry," said Hagrid, pleased to have a student he could trust step forward for the demonstration.

"Now, the thing to remember is that hippogriffs are very proud creatures. You don't want to go insulting a hippogriff. It may just be the last thing you do," warned Hagrid. "Harry, now you want make eye contact and slowly bow."

Harry did as Hagrid instructed and bowed to the large creature. "Try not to blink. Hippogriffs don't trust ya if you blink too much." After awhile when Buckbeak did not bow in return, everyone got nervous. "Back away Harry, back way," whispered Hagrid.

Harry tried to ease away from the beast when suddenly it stood up on its hind legs, bent down, and dipped its head in a bow. The class erupted into applause as Harry stepped forward and petted Buckbeak.

"Nice work Harry," Hagrid boomed. "Now, I'll think might let you right him."

"What," Harry exclaimed in shock.

"Don't pull on his feathers," Hagrid laughed, picking him up and putting him on Buckbeak's back. "He won't like that."

The hippogriff spread out its wings and took off, carrying Harry of with him. Everyone watched as it circled the castle towers and headed towards the lake. Harry couldn't help but let out a shout of excitement. This was completely different from riding a broom. Buckbeak took them low enough that Harry felt the water lightly spray him. In the distance Hagrid whistled and Buckbeak immediately knew to return. The class cheered again as Harry and Buckbeak returned.

Soon everyone claimed their own hippogriff to practice on. Malfoy and his crew walked over to Buckbeak. The beast immediately bowed after Malfoy. "There, not so hard is it," sneered the blonde Slytherin. "Shouldn't too surprised if Potter could do it. You're just a great big stupid beast."

Suddenly Buckbeak lunged and his talons dug into Malfoy's arm. Malfoy let out a shocked scream. Hagrid rushed over and after distracting Buckbeak with food, picked Malfoy up and carried him to Madame Pomfrey.

"I hope Hagrid doesn't get into too much trouble," said Ron as they walked back up to the castle.

"Malfoy's a pick. He's probably going to run straight to his father and whine," said Harry.

"Hagrid doesn't deserve that," said Charlotte. "He warned everyone not to insult the hippogriffs."

"Hey, where's Hermione," asked Ron, noticing their friend was missing. "She was behind us when we left."

"She can't still be down there," said Charlotte. "Let's just see if she went up to the common room."

"How did you get up here so fast," Ron asked in shock. Hermione was in the common room working on their charms essay in one of the armchairs.

"Do you think my charms essay is too long? It's supposed to be two inches and I did four," said Hermione, attempting to change the subject.

"I'm sure its fine Hermione," said Harry, claiming one of the armchairs and pulling Charlotte into his lap.

"Come on Hermione, Christmas holidays begin next week. How could you possibly have so much work," asked Ron. "And what's that thing doing in here," screeched Ron. Hermione's cat Crookshanks was perched on the window cell staring at Ron's pocket.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron, Crookshanks is harmless," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Harmless, that thing tried to eat Scabbers," Ron exclaimed.

Ever since the first day in Diagon Alley from Magical Menagerie, the large, ginger-colored cat had immediately taken a dislike of Ron's old rat Scabbers. Since then, there was tense between Ron and Hermione who didn't think her cat would harm the rats.

And that's how the night ended, with Ron and Hermione arguing about their pets. It was driving Harry insane watching both of his best mates fighting so much but Ron and Hermione were both so stubborn neither was willing to relent.

The next morning, Ron and Hermione were not speaking to each other at all. All four Gryffindors were silently eating breakfast when a tawny colored owl belonging to the school dropped a letter on to Harry lap's when the mail came in.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped, reading the letter over his shoulder.

"What's wrong," asked Ron.

"Hagrid and Buckbeak are going to be tried in front of the school committee and the Ministry of Magic," Harry said solemnly.

"Oh great," sighed Charlie. "And we all know Draco's father has the committee in his pockets. No one is brave enough to go against him."

They all decided they were going to visit Hagrid and Buckbeak after their first class. They had a break scheduled after double potions with Slytherin.

Potions class with Slytherin was more of a nightmare than ever. Malfoy was completely milking his injury for all it was worth. There was not a single task he could do without complaining and asking Professor Snape to force Ron and Harry to help.

"Professor Snape, I can't cut my slugs," whined Draco.

"Weasley cut Draco's slugs for him," Snape sneered.

Ron bitterly began cutting Draco's ingredients for him but not too well. All of the pieces were instructed to be cut the same length and Ron was doing his best to make sure they were all uneven lengths.

"Professor, Weasley's not chopping my slugs correctly," Malfoy complained.

"Weasley, switch slugs with Draco," Snape smirked.

Quietly muttering curses towards Draco under his breath, Ron did the best he could to fix his potion. Finally, after what seemed like the two most miserable hours, class was over and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Charlie made their way down to Hagrid's hut. When they found the giant, he was by the lake, skipping stones.

"You lot shouldn't be out here," said Hagrid when he spotted them. "The dementors won't like it if you're late; not to mention the other professor's won't like it either."

'Hagrid, what happened," asked Hermione. "The ministry can't get you fired can it? Dumbledore won't allow it to happen."

"No, no they suggested I stick with simple creatures for class Buckbeak's…Beaky's going to be tried for harming a student," sobbed Hagrid. "If they think he's dangerous, he'll have to be taken care of."

"They can't do that," Ron exclaimed.

"No they can't," agreed Hagrid. "They have got to be cases about hippogriff attacks. I'm sure I've read about one somewhere."

"Don't worry Hagrid," said Harry. "They can't kill Buckbeak. You'll see."

"I'll help you Hagrid. I can do some research and we'll build your case," offered Hermione.

"That's sweet of you Hermione but do you really think we've got a chance," asked Hagrid.

"I'm positive we can save Buckbeak," she told him.

After reassuring Hagrid that their hearing would go well and Buckbeak would be alright, the group quickly made their way back up to the castle before it past curfew.

That night everyone was sleeping soundly when suddenly Harry heard a shrill scream come from Ron's bed. There was a crowd of students surrounding the door to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's going on," Harry asked.

"It's the fat lady," Neville whispered.

They made their way through the crowd to the portrait. "Oh no," Charlie gasped. The fat lady's portrait was ripped to shred as if someone had run a knife through it several times. Professor Dumbledore arrived with the other professors following behind. He ordered all of the other portraits and the school ghosts to help find her.

"Over here professors," shouted Nearly-headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost. They rushed up the staircase and found the fat lady quivering behind a painting of a flower vase.

"My good lady, are you alright," asked Dumbledore.

"No, I am not bloody hell alright," she shouted. "I was attacked by a madman."

"Who was it my dear," Dumbledore asked.

"S-Sirius B-black, who else," the fat lady stuttered. "Wanted to get in but I wouldn't let him and he attacked me."

After the chaos died down, the fat lady refused to return to the tower. Dumbledore agreed to give her some time to recuperate and would get a replacement. He also ordered all of the professors to aid in the search of the entire castle for Black. All of the students were sent back to their beds.

"Harry," Charlie whispered as the other boys climbed the stairs to their dorm. "Now so you see why I was worried about you going off after Sirius Black. He's dangerous Harry."

"Charlie, just drop it," Harry hissed. "Black's after me. It has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me," asked Charlie, her voice rising in anger. "Harry I'm scared to death something is going to happen to you."

"Well stop," her boyfriend shouted. "I'm tired of everyone worrying about me. I'm not some little kid."

"I don't think that Harry," Charlie whispered.

"In the last two years I've faced Voldemort twice and in case you haven't noticed escaped him both times," Harry snapped.

"Harry, I'm just worried," Charlie whispered.

"Let's just talk about this tomorrow," Harry said, already heading up to his bed.

The next morning Harry ignored Charlie's attempts at a conversation. He just quietly ate his food; always staring down at his plate.

"Hedwig," Harry smiled, speaking for the first time that morning. The snowy white owl dropped a small note into his lap. It was from Hagrid. The court hearing had been terrible. Buckbeak was to be executed immediately but there was still one last chance for them to make an appeal for their case.

"Oh no," Hermione exclaimed, reading the note.

"I reck'in the poor bloke's a mess," Ron sighed.

"We should go down there," suggested Charlie.

It was decided. Classes didn't start until later in the morning so they immediately headed for Hagrid's hut.

"Who's there," Hagrid called out when Harry knocked on his door.

"It's us Hagrid," Harry replied.

The giant opened up his door and ushered them all in. He had obviously been crying since sending the letter. "Oh I'm sorry Hermione," Hagrid sobbed. "You did all that research and I choked up at the hearing. Couldn't get a work out with Lucius Malfoy there."

"Don't worry Hagrid. There's still the appeal. I'll help you," assured Hermione.

"Hagrid, where's Buckbeak," asked Harry.

"Outside tied behind me hut. I thought he'd like the fresh air," sobbed Hagrid.

"Don't worry Hagrid. Everything will be alright, "said Charlie.

Hagrid set a pot of tea on the kettle and brought out a plate of his homemade cakes. Charlie noticed Ron cringe at the sight of the rock hard pastries. They stayed a few more minutes to console him before returning to classes. Luckily, today they had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Lupin. It was unsurprising that class went well since they did not have to suffer through sharing the room with Slytherin house. They spotted Malfoy in the hall as they headed towards Herbology and noticed he had finally taken the bandages off his wrist.

"Getting Buckbeak executed must be enough for the git since Dumbledore won't fire Hagrid in a million years," sneered Ron.

"Just ignore him Ron," said Charlie.


	7. The Tale of Padfoot

-:+:- Chapter Six: The Tale of Padfoot -:+:-

All everyone could talk about the next morning was Sirius Black; how he'd gotten past the dementors, into the class and just a few feet away from Harry Potter. Things between Charlotte and Harry had gotten worse. He was avoiding her; not that she minded with the mood he was always in.

There were no classes scheduled for the day so when Charlotte was asked by Professor Remus to join him for a walk, she was more than happy to accompany him. The grounds were so quiet and peaceful as they stood watching from the snow covered bridge.

"Harry has been attending extra lessons with me Charlotte to learn the Patronus charm," said Lupin, staring out at the grounds before them.

"Er, sorry professor I'm not sure what that charm is or what that means to me," said Charlotte.

"A patronus is sort of like an anti-dementor – a guardian if you will that wards off dementors," explained Lupin. "It's very advance magic; well above ordinary wizarding level."

"How does one conjure a patronus, professor," asked Charlotte.

"Ah, now this is what makes it so difficult. To conjure a fully corporeal patronus one must pull forth the happiest memory they have ever experienced, focus on that happiness and use the incantation _Expecto Patronum_."

"That does seem difficult; focusing on happy memory with a dementor around," agreed Charlotte.

"Charlie, I'm telling you this because I want you to join Harry's lessons," Remus said softly. "I noticed how the dementors affected you as well as Harry. You were only slightly better off than him."

"Professor, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Harry and I aren't on the best of terms right now," she explained.

"None the less, I feel you'd be safer if you learned the Patronus charm. Please join us in my office tonight," Remus said sternly.

"Alright Professor," Charlotte grudgingly agreed.

"Who knows, you two may just help each other face your fears," Remus smiled before turning around.

"Professor," Charlotte called as just as he reached the end of the bridge. "I know – I know why you miss classes so often."

"Really now," Remus smiled, "I guess I should have known you or Ms. Granger would figure it out what with Professor Snape assigning that essay. It was the whole reason he assigned it in the first place."

"Does it hurt," Charlotte asked, walking towards him.

"Not if I take my Wolfsbane," he told her. "But the dreaded potion makes me ill, even if it does allow it to keep my mind."

"Well if Professor Dumbledore trusts you then so do I," said Charlotte.

"Thank you Charlie for keeping my secret," said Remus. "Now you should be getting back up to the castle."

Remus walked along with Charlotte back up to the castle. Hermione and Ron were fighting once again about their pets when Charlotte returned to the Gryffindor common room and Harry was nowhere to be found. She tried to keep her mind off her lessons with Professor Lupin and Harry by playing a game of wizard's chess with Ron. Soon enough, it was time for her to leave for Professor Lupin's classroom.

She lightly knocked on the door and stepped in. "Ah, thank you for joining us Charlotte," Remus greeted. Now I'd like you and Harry to both stand in front of this chest."

"Professor, what is that," Charlotte asked nervously.

"It's a boggart," answered Harry, speaking for the first time.

"I had a tricky finding another one but I thought this safer than actually bringing a real dementor into the room," Professor Lupin explained. "When I release the locks on the chest the boggart should come out and take the form of what you two fear most; a dementor."

"Alright, wands out you two," ordered Professor Lupin. "Now, think back to the happiest memory you have, let it fill your mind, focus on it, and then say _Expecto Patronum_."

Charlotte's thought went back to the first time Harry had kissed her. She remembered how light and happy she felt. Letting the moment fill her thoughts, she nodded to Professor Lupin, letting him know she was ready.

"_Expecto Patronum_," she shouted with Harry. Shimmering silver light appeared from both their wands, creating a luminous shield.

Their focus waivered and dark thoughts took over. Harry heard his mother. She was begging for his life. Charlotte was bombarded with the memories of her grandparents home; all of the neglect, the insults against her and her parents. And then Harry; letting her he didn't love her and that she would never been good enough for him.

"Charlotte, are you alright," asked Remus.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, allowing him to help her up.

"That was really good progress," he assured her.

"Let's have another go at it," said Harry.

"No, that's enough for one day. We'll resume lessons after the holidays," said Remus. "Now why don't you two each take a bit of chocolate and head back up to the common room."

"Alright, happy holidays professor," Harry said before leaving.

Charlotte quickly grabbed her bag and pulled out a nearly wrapped present with red wrapping and a large gold wrapping around it in a bow. "Happy holidays professor," said Charlotte, handing him the gift.

"Charlie, there was no need for this," Remus said softly, surprised by the gesture.

"I'll see you at the start of the term professor," Charlotte said, smiling as she left.

Charlotte returned to the common room to find it mostly cleared out. Ron's sister Ginny and a couple of the players of from the quidditch team, Angela and Katie, were the only ones there. Ron and Hermione had mostly likely finished their argument for the day and gone up to bed. Harry was gone as well.

The next night was Christmas eve and Charlotte was debating on what to do. She had spent a week thinking of what to Harry when she finally found a set books on Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were full of charms and counter hexes to defend oneself. She had hoped they would make up before Christmas; which unfortunately didn't occur.

"Hey Ron, could you put this with your present for Harry," asked Charlotte as everyone headed off for bed.

"Sure," he said, taking hold of the neatly wrapped present. "Don't worry. He'll come around soon."

"Thanks," Charlotte said, trying to smile. It didn't feel like Christmas when she went to bed. She felt alone and depressed.

The next morning Charlotte woke up to a rather large pile of presents at the foot of her bed. Ron had given her a rather large box of assorted sweets from Honeydukes, a new quill and ink set from Hermione with assorted ink colors, cakes from Hagrid, and surprisingly a hand knitted red sweater from Weasley and hone made pies. The last gift also came as a surprise. It was from Professor Lupin; a handy little penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot. There was a note with at the message

_Hope this keeps you out of trouble or at least  
helps you get out of it._

Merry Christmas,

_Professor Lupin_.

There was no gift from Harry.

Most of the girls in the dorm were still unwrapping their presents when Charlotte grabbed her coat and decided to visit Hagrid. The half-giant was still stressed with worry over Buckbeak's appeal. Maybe she could cheer him and the hippogriff up.

"Merry Christmas Hagrid," Charlotte smiled when he opened the door.

"Merry Christmas Charlie," Hagrid boomed, letting her in. "How 'bout a cup of tea?"

"That would be nice," she agreed, sitting down. Fang came up and rested his head on her lap.

Charlotte help Hagrid write notes for Buckbeak's appeal. There were going to try everything possible to save Buckbeak. Hopefully Buckbeak wouldn't be executed after all the research Hermione had done and the notes Charlotte wrote out for Hagrid. She wished she could come with him but there was no way she or any of the others would be allowed off school grounds.

It was well past lunch when Charlotte left Hagrid's. The grounds were deserted since all of the students were either eating the Great Hall or sleeping off the large Christmas feast. She was walking along the edge of the forbidden forest when Charlotte noticed a large black dog running into the forest; strangely chasing a rat.

"Scabbers," Charlotte exclaimed, realizing it was Ron's pet.

She chased after the two animals, heading into the forest after them. "Lumos," Charlotte shouted pulling out her. Light erupted from her wand; lighting her way. She found Scabbers curled up under a fallen tree. "There you are," she sighed. "Come on Scabbers; let's get you back to Ron."

Suddenly, Charlotte heard a growl behind her. Slowly turning around, she came face to face with the large black hound. The hound pounced up at her. Charlotte let out a scream. She went for her wand but the dog pushed her down to the hard, cold forest ground.

"G-good dog," stuttered Charlotte, trying to calm the beast down.

The dog picked up her wand with his teeth. It backed away a few feet and then Charlotte watched in horror as the dog began to shift. The dog transformed into a man standing in front of her with ragged hair, robes that were shredded and torn. It was Sirius Black.

Charlotte bit back a scream. He was now holding her wand in his hand. "Don't scream," he urged. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Y-you S-Sirius Black," Charlotte stuttered; her voice filled with panic.

"Please listen to me, Harry Potter's life is in danger," pleaded Black.

"Of course his life is in danger," exclaimed Charlotte, evidently finding her voice. "You're the one who's out to kill him!"

"No," Black denied. "I would never touch a hair on Harry's head. He's my best friend's son. I'm his godfather."

"Why should I believe anything you're telling me," snapped Charlotte. "How do I know this isn't all a trick to get me to lead Harry to you? Give me one good reason I should believe anything you tell me."

Sirius stared her for awhile and then finally down at the wand in her hand. Making a decision, Sirius offered her wand back to her. "There's no reason to believe but I hope you do. I've spent twelve years in Azkaban with the dementors for a crime I could dream of committing."

"Tell me everything," Charlotte ordered, taking a chance on the man standing in front of her.

"I guess the easiest way to start is to admit I as good as killed James and Lily," Sirius said with a disheartened sign. "I was supposed to be their secret keeper but convinced them to change at the last minute. I never thought Peter would sell them out."

"Peter Pettigrew," asked Charlotte.

"Yes, he was the fourth in our lot. Biggest piece of filth I ever met," Sirius growled. "He used to follow me and James around all the time. Idolized us, the little bugger."

"So he was the one that sold Harry's parents out to Voldemort," asked Charlotte.

"Yes, and then when I corned the traitor and called him out on it he went and blew up the alley; shouted my name for the world to hear saying I was the one that sold out my best mates and killed fourteen muggles while he was at it. Everyone thought it was me in the end."

"Wait, something doesn't make sense," said Charlotte, suspicious of Sirius's story. "Everyone said you killed Peter when he cornered you and that all that was left of him was his thumb."

"He transformed," Sirius exclaimed. "He was an unregistered Animagus. We all were both me and James. He cut off this own thumb to fake his death, transformed into a rat, and escaped through the sewers."

"Then why were you talking about Hogwarts in your sleep while in Azkaban," asked Charlotte. "Everyone knew you were trying to get to the castle."

"Because he's here," Sirius exclaimed, a mad look about his face. "Peter is here at Hogwarts."

"You expect anyone to believe Peter Pettigrew, the man you supposedly killed, has been at Hogwarts disguised as a ra….Scabbers," Charlotte exclaimed.

"Pardon me," said Sirius, a confused look about his face.

"My friends rat, Scabbers. I think he's Pettigrew," Charlotte told him anxiously. "He's missing a toe."

"Does your friend have red hair," asked Sirius.

"Yes, how did you know," asked Charlotte surprised.

"I saw a picture of Pettigrew in the Prophet. He was with a family of red heads and the paper said the children where to return to Hogwarts."

"It's got to be him," agreed Charlotte. "That rodent has been alive nearly twelve years. There is no way a normal rat could possibly live that long."

"I've got to get a hold of him. That's the only way I can clear my name," said Sirius.

"You were following me. You could have caught him if it weren't for me," Charlotte groaned. "I'm so sorry Mr. Black."

Sirius looked at her in bewilderment. She guessed it was from being spoken to with actually civility. "We'll find him," he assured her. "You better head back to the castle before someone notices you missing."

"I'll come back here tomorrow night," she told him earnestly. "I'll bring some food."

Before Sirius could protest and stop her from risking being caught off grounds for him, she was already walking out of the woods and to the castle.


	8. The Firebolt

Chapter Seven: The Firebolt 

Charlotte rushed back up to the castle as fast as she could. She needed to find Ron's rat. The only way anyone would believe her or Sirius was if they had Pettigrew with them.

"Where have you been," a familiar voice called out as she entered the Gryffindor common room. It was Harry.

"Out visiting Hagrid," said Charlotte. "Why do you care?"

"I was looking for you," he said quietly.

"Well you found me," Charlotte said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"This is for you," said Harry, holding out a long rectangle box wrapped in red Christmas paper.

Charlotte hold of it and carefully unwrapped the present. She lifted the lid off the box, revealing a small, gold heart locket. It was engraved with thin intricate patterns. The locket opened to reveal a picture of her and Harry together on one side and in elegant script there was a message written on the other side. It read _Even if you can't see me, my love for you will always be there. _

"Harry, I-," she was speechless.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "I've been acting like a prat."

"Yes you have," she said sternly.

"Right," he agreed, his gaze avoiding her eyes.

"But I forgive you," she added with a grin. Harry's face broke out into a true smile. He took the locket from her hands and turned her around so that he could place it around her neck. He turned her around again to face him and captured her lips with this own.

"Well, glad to see you two have sorted things out," said Ron, coming down the stairs from the dorm. "Hey Harry did you show her what you got for Christmas?" Charlotte could tell it was something special from Ron's envious tone.

"Not yet," said Harry, his smile still not faltering.

"What is it," Charlotte asked curiously.

"A Firebolt," Ron exclaimed. "It's a Firebolt; a real regulation broom!"

"Really," said Charlotte, joining in the excitement. She knew how much Harry missed quidditch practice since the Whomping Willow tree had destroyed his Nimbus 2000.

"Yeah but it's gone for now," Harry said with a deep frown on his face.

"It's all Hermione's fault," Ron pouted.

Harry and Ron explained how, after showing Hermione Harry's new broomstick, she had gone to Professor McGonagall. She had been worried the gift could have been tampered with or smuggled into the school as a way to harm Harry, which made sense since there had been no name on the package. Now the broomstick was currently with Professor McGonagall who was, as she put it, "stripping it down" to check for any hexes and curses.

"I don't blame her for being worried but I agree with you guys," said Charlotte. "She overreacted."

They spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying their presents. Ron sat and devoured the cakes his mother had sent with the usual Weasley sweater while Harry showed Charlotte how to play wizard's chess with the new set he had gotten. Hermione, still upset with the boys for being upset with her over the Firebolt, refused to stay in the common room and instead, reseeded into the library.

The Christmas feast was spectacular as usually. Food filled up the tables. There was turkey, ham, potatoes prepared in various ways; not to mention the largest selection of selection of deserts any one of them had seen. Needless to say, there wasn't a moment the entire night Ron's mouth did not contain a mouthful of food. Everyone was too caught up in the feast to notice Charlotte stuff a few samples of food here and there into her bag. She was packing it for Sirius.

After wishing everyone a good night, lingering longer to wish Harry a good night, Charlotte went off to bed. She placed the bag of food under her bed as she lay down and waited for the rest of the girls to fall asleep. When Charlotte was positive they were all asleep, she quietly got up and slipped on her coat. Grabbing her scarf, mittens, and the bag of food, she slipped down stairs and out the common room. She was definitely taking a risk. Since she could not ask for Harry's cloak or the map without him asking what she was up to, Charlotte was on her own. Luckily, Peeves was causing a ruckus somewhere upstairs and Flick was too preoccupied. She slipped through the front doors and raced out past the dementors. They were eerily quiet this evening. She suspected Dumbledore had come down hard on the ministry about them after the incident with Harry during the quidditch game. Sirius was waiting for her at the edge of the forest where they had met the night before. He led her a little ways into the forest so the light from her wand would not be noticed before transfiguring back into a man.

"Chicken," he exclaimed with a large smile.

"I tried to get you a little of everything," she said, smiling back. She handed him the back of food and sat down on a fallen log as he began to eat.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

"I figured it had been awhile since you'd eaten anything pleasant," she said with a shrug.

"You're right about that. Been living of rats mostly and anything else I can dig up," he told her. "The people in Hogsmeade are good though. They always love to feed strays."

"I haven't seen a hair of Pettigrew since we last saw him," Charlotte said with a sigh.

"I figured the little coward would go into hiding," Sirius sneered. "Don't you worry? We'll just keep out eyes open. The little bugger will turn up eventually."

"Harry told me once that the night he ran away from his aunt and uncle's he saw a huge black dog. Was that you in Little Whinging," she asked.

"Yeah, it was," Sirius admitted sheepishly. "It was reckless of me but I just wanted to see Harry once before I headed north. He is my godson after all."

"Does he really look as muck like his dad as everyone says," Charlotte asked.

"Yeah, looks just like James except the eyes," said Sirius. "He's got Lily's eyes."

"Hey, did you send Harry the Firebolt as well," she thought to ask.

"Yes, that was me," he nodded. "I've been watching him play. He's just as good as James was. Anyway, I saw his old broom hit the tree and well…thirteen years of presents from his godfather," he said with a shrug.

"He loves it, just so you know," Charlotte smirked. "I better get back before everyone starts to notice I'm not in the dorms," said Charlotte.

Sirius thanked her for the food and walked her to the edge of the forest. "Are you ever going to tell Harry," Charlotte asked when Sirius could not follow her any further without risking being spotted.

"I want to," he admitted. "And he does deserve to know the truth but I'm not sure he'll believe me without Pettigrew as proof."

"Everything will be alright Sirius, you'll see," Charlotte said, giving him one last smile before leaving.

"Why am I not surprised Hermione was right," Charlotte mused with a smile spreading on her face.

**A/N Hey everyone, I know this chapter is a little bit shorter than the past few previous ones but I'm leading up a rather long chapter for the final scenes involving the third book. So, that means there's probably only going to be two more chapters at the most but don't fret; there will be a sequel. Yes, Charlie and Harry will be returning for their fourth year at Hogwarts. You'll all get to witness the Quidditch cup, the Triwizard tournament, the Yule ball, and of course the return of Voldemort. Thank you to those of you that have stuck with me and Charlie so far. I hope you will enjoy the sequel even more. **

**xoxo**

**Asher Knight  
Order of Merlin, First Class**


	9. Turning Back the Clock

– Chapter Eight: Turning Back the Clock – 

Luck wasn't apparently on Charlotte's side that night. She had slipped back into the castle with ease but just as she was trudging up the steps to the Gryffindor tower she ran into Filch patrolling the halls. Needless to say, he was not amused when Charlotte explained she had merely got out for a stroll.

"Detention tomorrow night and be sure I'm going to report this to Professor McGonagall," Filch sneered. If there was one thing he loved most, it was finding students out of bed and punishing them.

"Sure thing," Charlotte muttered, heading up the stairs. It was times like this when she wished she had an invisibility cloak like Harry. Knowing Filch, she would be polishing every trophy in the trophy all night long.

The common room was empty, as she had expected it to be. All of the other students had long since gone to bed. They were all tucked away, deep in their dreams by now. Quietly, slipping into the dorm room Charlotte passed Hermione's bed on the way to her own. Trying to make as little noise as possible, she quickly pulled her pajamas from her truck and dressed in the dark. Soon, she was laying her head on her pillow joining the rest of them in their land of dreams.

The next day brought the worst news. Buckbeak was going to be executed in the evening. Hagrid's letter was blotted was large stains they knew well were from the giant's tears. Charlotte's heart went out to Hagrid. The poor man loved animals so much and for this to happen to him his year finally being able to teach…Malfoy was real a git; the worst of the lot. They all decided that classes were not as important as Hagrid. They would rather be with their friend than be sitting in the Astronomy tower looking at star charts. Even Hermione did not lecture them about the importance of showing up for lessons. The rushed through dinner and quickly filed out to the grounds before anyone took notice that none of them were going to class. Unfortunately, they ran Harry knocked on Hagrid's door as they all waited for him to answer.

Their Care of Magical Creatures professor opened the door and made way to let them in saying, "Should have known you'd all be down here. You really shouldn't have come."

"We're not leaving you alone," Charlotte said.

"Yeah, you're more important that any class or detention," Harry agreed. Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Where's Buckbeak Hagrid?"

"Outside in the pumpkin patch," Hagrid sobbed. "Thought he'd enjoy being outside and seeing the sunset for the last…" Hagrid burst into tears again at the thought of what was to come.

"I can't believe their doing this," Ron said angrily. "After all the research we did and Malfoy, the git, has been faking it this entire time; milking it for all it's worth."

"It's not your faults," Hagrid told them. "You all helped so much."

"Scabbers," Ron exclaimed, noticing his pet rat curled up on Hagrid's floor. He quickly picked up the squirming rodent before it could get away.

"See he's fine," said Hermione. "I think you owe someone an apology."

"You right," Ron agreed. "Next time I see Crookshanks I'll tell him."

Suddenly a stone hit the pot Hagrid had sitting on front of the window and it shattered to pieces.

"Bloody hell, what was that," Ron exclaimed.

Charlotte noticed the stone that had been hurled through the window. It was smooth, black and a swirl pattern. It was an ordinary stone like the numerous others that could be found littering the ground outside the hut. As Charlotte was examining the rock she noticed people coming down the path. It was the minister, Professor Dumbledore, and…an executioner. They were going to kill Buckbeak right now.

"We have to leave," Charlotte hissed.

Hagrid ushered them all out the back so they could go unnoticed. They watched as Hagrid opened the door for the new guest and let them in.

"We better go," said Hermione.

"Yeah, let's head ba…" Charlie started to say.

"Ouch," Ron shouted. "Scabbers! He bit me."

They all saw the little rat run off towards the Whomping Willow and then a great black hound charged out of the forest after the rat. Ron called after him as they all followed the animals. Ron was able to grab Scabbers but the large dog grabbed hold of him by his leg and dragged him into the secret passage way at the base of the tree.

_What is Sirius thinking_ Charlotte thought in panic.

"Hermione, go get help," shouted Harry.

"But what you about," she asked worriedly.

"Just go," he told her. "I'll go after Ron."

"I'm coming with you," Charlie stated.

Hermione raced up to the castle as Harry and Charlie made for the passage way at the base of the tree. "Where does this lead," asked Charlie as they ran down the tunnel.

"I think I have an idea," said Harry when they reached a trap down up in the ceiling. They stuck their heads out and found themselves in the cellar of the Shrieking Shack. They could hear Ron shouting for help upstairs. They bounded up the stairs; taking two at a time. The door leading out of the stairway was open and there was Ron, whimpering in a corner and desperately holding on to Scabbers.

"Ron, are you alright," asked Harry.

"Where's the dog," Charlie cut in.

"H-he's not-t a d-dog," Ron exclaimed, fighting his stuttering. "He's an Animagus."

Charlie and Harry slowly turned around and came face to face with Sirius Black standing behind the door.

"You," Harry shouted, pulling out his wand.

"Harry," Sirius said softly. He quickly put his hands up in surrender.

"Harry, no," Charlie shouted.

"What," her boyfriend shouted. The look on his face was furious. "He killed my parents. He's the reason they're dead. He wants to kill _me_."

"No, no he doesn't," Charlie exclaimed, frantically trying to get through to him. "Harry, you have to hear him out before you do something you're going to regret. He didn't sell out your parents or kill those muggles."

"You knew he was here," Harry seethed. "You knew he was after me and you didn't say a word."

"No Harry, please," she begged. "He's not after you."

"It's true," croaked Sirius. His voice was worse from not speaking for so long. "Only one personal will die tonight."

"And it's going to be you," Harry shouted pouncing at Sirius.

Just then, Remus burst through the door. He pointed his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's wand flew out and landed in Remus's hand. "well well, Sirius. You're looking father ragged aren't we," Remus said in greeting. "Finally the flesh reveals the madness within."

"Well you'd know all about the madness within, would you Remus," Black chuckled. To everyone but Charlie's surprise, Remus helped Sirius stand up and the two embraced like brothers.

"Harry, Sirius never sold out your parents. It was Peter Pettigrew," said Charlie.

"No, Pettigrew is dead. He killed him," said Harry, pointing to Sirius.

"No, I thought so too until you told me you saw him on the map," Remus explained.

"That map was wrong then," Harry argued.

"The map is never wrong," said Sirius. "And he's right there."

"What, me, "Ron panicked.

"No, not you," said Sirius, rolling his eyes. "The rat."

At that moment, Snape burst through the door and pointed his wand at Sirius. The gleam was in his eye. There was obviously an old grudge between the two. Charlotte knew she had to do something. Harry's wand was sticking out through his pocket. Slowly, she moved her hand behind him and reached for his wand. She grabbed, pointed it at Snape and shouted "_Expelliarmus!_"

"Charlie, what did you do," Ron exclaimed.

"Now Remus, let's kill him," Sirius said eagerly.

"You're mad. Scabber's is just a rat," Ron shouted. "He's been in my family for…"

"Twelve years! Uncommonly long life for a common rat isn't," Sirius argued. "And he's missing a finger."

"So," said Ron, holding the rat closer to his chest now.

"All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger," Harry said, realizing the truth. "Show me." Sirius moved to grab the rat from Ron. "Give it to him Ron."

Ron let go and Sirius placed him on the piano. Immediately the thing tried to run off but after a few attempts, Sirius was able to hit him with the spell and the rat transformed into a rather small, twitchy little man. Although he was human, his face still resembled quite a bit like a rats. Peter Pettigrew.

"Sirius, Remus," he said, looking up at the two adults. "Remus, help me. He's going to kill me. He's a murderer."

"I didn't kill anyone you filthy little coward," Sirius bellowed, his wand pointed at the man. "You were the one that was secret keeper. You sold out Lily and James."

"The dark," Pettigrew exclaimed. "He was taking over everywhere. He has powers beyond imagine. What would you have done?"

"I would have died," shouted Sirius. "Died rather than sell out my friends."

"You should have realized Peter, if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would," Remus said solemnly. Both men had their wands pointed at him, reading to go in for the kill.

"No," Harry shouted. "Don't kill him."

"Harry, this piece of filth is the reason you don't have any parents," Sirius said softly.

"I know," he nodded. "We'll tie him up and take him back to the castle. The dementors can have him. If anyone deserves it he does."

It was a strange sight to see. Harry, Sirius led the group as Ron and Remus follow with Pettigrew tied to each of them. Hermione followed behind, levitating Professor Snape who was still unconscious.

It was halfway to the school when Sirius finally spoke. "That was noble thing you did back there Harry; sparing Pettigrew. He doesn't deserve it."

"I know. I just figured my dad wouldn't want his two best friends to become killers – just for him," said Harry.

"You know what this means though, don't you – turning Peter in," asked Sirius.

"You're free," said Harry.

"Yes and I don't know if anyone's told you this but – I'm also your godfather," said Sirius.

"I know," said Harry, wondering where this was going.

"Well I was to be made you guardian if anything ever happened to them – of course I realize if you wish to stay with your aunt and uncle but if you ever wanted a different home…"Sirius trailed off, leaving the questing hanging.

"What – live with you," he asked excitedly.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't want to," said Sirius quickly. "I understand. I just thought I'd – "

"Are you insane," Harry exclaimed. "Of course I want to live with you! Have you got a house? When can I move in?"

"You really want to," Sirius asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I want to," and Harry saw the first true smile on his godfather's father. It was transformation. It seemed a man ten years younger was staring down at him. Now Harry saw him as the man that had been laughing at his parents wedding in the pictures.

"Harry," Charlie shouted behind him, pointing at Lupin.

"What's wrong," they asked, running to the rest of the group that had lagged behind.

"He forgot to take his potion. He's not safe," she explained.

Remus let out a loud, animal-like howl and they saw his body shift. He grew taller, his hands turning into paws, legs and arms growing fur all over and then, his face contorting. And then there was a fully grown werewolf standing before them.

"Run," Sirius whispered.

In the confusion of Remus's transformation, Pettigrew had gotten lose and escaped into the forest. They heard a different growl and turned to see that Sirius had turned into a dog and was fighting off Remus. Sirius ran down to the lake to lead the werewolf away from them. Ron had been knocked out when Remus had transformed and broken the binds that had tied Pettigrew to both him and Ron. Making sure he was only unconscious, Charlie and Harry charged after Sirius. What they saw made their hearts stop. He was man again but he was unconscious. And then they noticed the dementors. They had found their prey. There was thousands of them; all flooding towards Sirius.

"No," Charlie exclaimed, running towards him.

Pulling out their wands, both teenagers attempted to conjure the patronus that would ward off the dementors. They tried and tried but there were too many of them. Soon both of them were losing consciousness but not before they saw two glimmering figures charging at them from across the lake.

Charlie felt like she was living in a nightmare when she and Harry woke up and found themselves in the hospital wing. Apparently Snape had 'rescued' them, claiming that Sirius had placed a curse on them to think he was innocent. Now Sirius was locked up in Filch's office, up on the third floor tower. He was going to be given to the Dementors for them to perform the kiss.

"Professor, Snape's lying," Harry exclaimed when it was just Professor Dumbledore in the room with them.

"I know Harry but the ministry will not take the word of two teenagers over Professor Snape," he said solemnly.

"That's not fair," shouted Charlie – tears forming behind her dark eyes.

"Yes, I know it is Ms. Adams but if we hurry we might just be able to save two innocent lives tonight," said Professor Dumbledore, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"Professor, what do you mean," asked Charlie.

"I took the liberty of borrowing this from Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore, pulling out what looked like a necklace from his pocket. "Ms. Adams, I'm going to leave and lock you three in here with Madame Pomfrey. I believe three turns should be enough."

"What is that," Harry asked after Dumbledore left.

"Harry, it's a time turner," Charlie gasped. "This is how Hermione has been getting to all of her classes. She's been using this!"

"You mean, we actually travel back in time," Harry asked surprised.

"Yes, okay Dumbledore said three turns," said Charlotte, turning the dial on the object.

Harry felt a pull on his stomach and then the room around them started to fade. There was moment of complete darkness before Harry and Charlie found themselves back in the infirmary – this time it was early afternoon and the room was empty.

"Let's go," Charlie said, pulling him out into the hall. "We can't be seen."

"What? Why," asked Harry, following her out the front doors.

"Harry," she said stopping near the woods outside Hagrid's hut. "Terrible things happen to wizards that mess with time travel. You could see yourself and think you've gone mad."

"I'd probably hex myself," Harry said, understanding.

"Exactly," agreed Charlie. She turned around and watched and she, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered Hagrid's hut. "Why did Dumbledore send us back to this far in time? What happened right now?"

"Charlie," Harry gasped. "Buckbeak! Dumbledore wants us to save Buckbeak."

"Oh he must have planned on Sirius escaping on Buckbeak," Charlie agreed.

"Look," Harry said pointing to Dumbledore, the minister and a man dressed in black robes walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"Oh no," Charlie gasped. "Why aren't we leaving?" Charlie noticed the rocks on the ground beneath them. Realizing what she had to do, she grabbed a rock and hurls it through Hagrid's window. It broke the vase and everyone's attention turned to the window. They watched themselves leave the hut and head back up to the school.

She felt Harry tense. He gritted his teeth as they watched Sirius drag Ron down underneath the willow tree. They watched Snape appear a few minutes later, following them to the Shrieking Shack.

"Charlie, back there when the dementors were surrounding us I saw something," Harry admitted.

"What did you see," she asked.

"I saw my dad. He produced one of the two protonus we saw," Harry told her.

A light hand squeezed his shoulder in comfort, saying what needed to be sad, _But your father's dead. _"He's always looking out for you Harry, and you mum too," said Charlie.

Finally, Harry and Charlie saw everyone come out of the passage. Once again they witnessed Remus's transformation and Sirius protecting them. Finally, the dementors came – death surrounding them in all directions.

"Come on, where is he," Harry muttered to himself. They waited and waited but the dementors were closing in on them and Charlie grew more and more worried with every second. And then finally it hit her.

"Harry, it wasn't you dad you saw," she exclaimed. "It was you!"

"What," he said confused.

"You look just like you dad. You saw yourself," she said, running out to the lake shore.

"_Expecto Patronum_," they shouted together, pointing their wands out. A silver stag and wolf charged across the lake towards the dementors. "We did it," Charlie explained.

"We did," Harry smiled. "Let's go."

By the time and climbed onto Buckbeak and few to the third floor tower, Sirius was already locked. Away. Jumping off the hippogriff, the two rushed towards Sirius. "Bombardon," shouted Charlie, blasting the door off its hinges.

"How? Why," Sirius said, staring meekly at the hippogriff.

"There's isn't much time," Charlie told him.

"Get on," said Harry, helping Charlie onto the hippogriffs back. "Up Buckbeak up. To the tower!"

They landed on the tallest tower of the school where they wouldn't be seen. "You better get going. It's only a matter of time before they know you're gone," urged Charlie.

"I'll be forever grateful to you both," said Sirius, giving both teens a hug goodbye. "You truly are you father's son Harry." With on last smile at his godson, Sirius urged Buckbeak and it wasn't long before both were gone; now hidden within the night clouds. Somewhere in the school a clock was chiming.

"What time is it," Charlie gasped. "We have to get back before Dumbledore locks us in."

They raced through the empty halls of the school. Apparently luck was on their side and they were not seen by anyway. There was a close call with Filch but Peeves was making a terrible racket on the second floor, distracting the caretaker. Just as they reached the door to the infirmary, Professor Dumbledore was stepping out of the room.

"Did you succeed," He asked.

"We did," Harry nodded, a large grin on his face.

"Did what," asked Professor Dumbledore as he walked off, a knowing look in his eyes.

"How did you two get over there," Ron asked when he spotted them by the door. "You were just here."

"I don't know what you're talking about mate," said Harry, climbing into his bed.

"You're losing it Ron," Charlie laughed, lying down on her own bed.

Just then they heard, "Potter!" A voice so loud it was heard down the hall. The door burst open and Snape walked in, followed by the minister and Professor Dumbledore. "I know you two had something to do with it! Admit it!"

"Now Professor Snape, you certainly don't mean to tell me two teenaged wizards snuck out of their beds and broke out a mass murderer right from under us, do you," Dumbledore asked.

"I know it was them Professor," Snape seethed, glaring at Harry and Charlie.

"Nonsense," Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "These two haven't left their beds all night. I think I would know if two of my patients disappeared."

"There," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Now that matter is settled, Serverus would you please escort the minister on his way out." As soon as the men left and Madame Pomfrey was back in her office Dumbledore turned to the two and smiled before saying, "I'm very proud of you two."

"But Professor, Pettigrew escaped," Charlie said with a frown.

"It was all for nothing," Harry frowned solemnly.

"It was not for nothing Harry," Dumbledore said lightly. "You saved an innocent man from a terrible fate. And someday, you and Sirius will be reunited again."

"You will Harry," Charlie agreed.

Dumbledore left to allow Harry and Charlie to get some much needed sleep after Madame Pomfrey returned to shoo him out of her ward. "Thanks," Harry said from his bed.

"For what," Charlie asked.

"For all your this year and for saving Sirius," explained Harry.

"Potter, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you," Charlie admitted, a light blush spreading to her cheeks.

"Thanks," and Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Harry and Charlie awoke to the worst possible news. Remus was leaving. Leaving Ron in Hermione and Madame Pomfrey's care, they ran to his office.

"Professor," the both began speaking at the same time as they entered his office.

"Slow down, slow down," he said smiling. "I figured you two would show up," He pointed to the map that lay open on his desk.

"Sir, why are you packing," asked Charlie. "If you've been sacked…"

"No I'm resigning," Remus told them. "Tomorrow the school will be flooded with letters from concerned parents."

"But you're not dangerous," Charlie argued.

"Charlie, I'm fortunate I didn't bite any of you last night. Do you realize the danger I put you all in," said Remus.

"But you're the best teacher we've ever had," Harry argued. "You've just got – a furry little problem."

At that Remus burst out laughing. "That's what James used to say. You're more like him than you think. Before I forget, since I am no longer you teacher, I feel no guilt whatsoever giving you this." Charlie was stunned when Remus placed the map into her hands saying, "I suspect James would have been sorely disappointed if his son never found some of the secret passages out of Hogwarts. Try to keep him out of trouble."

"Professor, in the beginning of the year, you should Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would have thought it funny to lure me out of the castle."

"Indeed they would have," Remus admitted. "We were a bunch of idiots back then." Charlie and Harry laughed at that.

"Ah Remus, all packed up I see," said Dumbledore, entering his office. "I've called for a carriage."

"Thank you Professor," said Remus. "No need to see me out. I'll manage from here.

The students were also to head home that afternoon. Luckily, Ron and Hermione had helped them pack and soon they were walking towards the carriages. "You'll write every day," Harry asked, holding her in his arms, his lips nipping at the skin behind her left ear.

"I will, I promise," she giggled; his lips tickling her skin.

"I love you," he told her.

"Love you more," Charlie smiled, leaning up on her toes to give him a kiss.

**A/N Well, that's the end of it. Thank you to everyone that's followed Charlie and Harry's story so far. You guys are what kept me going. The sequel will be up soon along with another HP story I've had in mind. It's a surprise but be on the lookout for it. **

**R & R**

**xoxo**

**Ash**


End file.
